User talk:Fireball99
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 01:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Grand Theft Auto: The Forest page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shining-Armor (talk) 01:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Mystreve (talk) 19:16, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re Are you talking about your "Things I Forgot" story in the Writer's Workshop? That's the only thing I see by you, and honestly, that story wouldn't cut the mustard on the main page. Like Noothgrush said, the dialogue is flimsy and some elements of the story (charcoal in the fireplace) are just silly. If this isn't the story, try putting the other one you may be talking about in the Writer's Workshop so we can take a look at it. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 18:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. If you're having trouble putting it up, it most likely is triggering our blacklist/spinoff abuse filter. You can still put it on the Writer's Workshop so it can be reviewed though. That's the route I recommend you take. :Mystreve (talk) 19:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. That would be what's triggering it. And please stop creating new title headers on my talk page. You can just add to your existing one. ::Mystreve (talk) 19:24, August 5, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:18, March 23, 2015 (UTC)